


Rose: Hold His Hand

by silentconventionalweapon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Drabble, F/M, Mentions of Death, Sadstuck, Strilonde, basically a little thing about when they went godtier, can be seen as romantic or platonic i dont judge yo, intense hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentconventionalweapon/pseuds/silentconventionalweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to die to reach Godtier, and that's a little fucking terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose: Hold His Hand

The two of you never discussed it, because it never needed to be said out loud. You both knew. And you both hold the same pain inside your hearts, and you both put on a facade to disguise your truest emotions. You've always been so alike in that way, and though you've suspected that you're the only one who feels that string tied between your hearts, the way Dave's presence radiates next to you, you're beginning to second guess yourself. After all, as you said, he also puts on a facade...

It’s getting so hot now as you get closer, the green sun is nearly burning your dark skin, the amount of melanin not being enough to protect you, but you can’t make yourself care. You were about to die anyway, right?

Your hand grips your brother’s, fingers intertwining as you share a glance of understanding. He is just as scared as you are, you can see it in his expression even behind the dark lenses that mask his eyes.

The similar pain strikes the both of you. The loss of your guardians, loved ones, though neither of you would admit such feelings towards your deceased caretakers. It’s almost funny, the more you think of it, the more you see the similarities between yourself and your ectobiological brother. He slides off his shades, pushing them into his fair hair, and you see a universe of emotions in his eyes. They're red and raw and brimming with tears that you will never point out to him. 

“Rose?” his voice wavers, hiding nothing. “I’m really fucking afraid of dying.”

“So am I,” you admit with a small smile.

Dave bites his lip and turns back towards the scolding green sun. “I used to think it didn’t matter…I think I almost wanted to die for a while…now that I’m going to, I’m suddenly scared,” he chuckles darkly, and your heart hurts for him. “Is that fucked up or what?”

You squeeze his hand.

“This whole thing is fucked up. But at least we’re doing this together. I know it’s not the same as our original families, but it does offer some comfort.” You glance at him and ignore the tears trickling down his cheeks.

He squeezes your hand.

“Yeah. Thanks Rose.”

His soft, sincere smile is the last thing you see before the world around you is engulfed by a scorching brightness. Your skin burns, but you hold on to his hand as if your life depends on it.

Yes, neither of you said it, but you didn’t need to. You always thought love was better off experienced than spoken anyways.


End file.
